Dizzy
Dizzy is an innocent and pacifistic Commander Gear and a playable character from Guilty Gear series. She is technically only 3 years old, but her body matures at an alarming rate due to her Gear cells. She is half-Gear and half-human, and her mother is Commander Gear Justice. Her father is canonically unknown. The names of Dizzy's wings are Necro (the Grim Reaper wing) and Undine (the angel wing). Biography The Legacy of Dizzy *''Guilty Gear X (2000-2006)'' **''Guilty Gear X Plus (2001)'' **''Guilty Gear X: Advance Edition (2002)'' **''Guilty Gear X ver 1.5 (2003)'' *''Guilty Gear Petit (2001)'' *''Guilty Gear Petit 2 (2001)'' *''Guilty Gear XX (2002-2003)'' **''Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload (2003-2008)'' **''Guilty Gear XX Slash (2005-2007)'' **''Guilty Gear XX Λ Core (2006-2008)'' **''Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus (2008-2012)'' **''Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus R (2012-2013)'' *''Guilty Gear Isuka (2004-2006)'' *''Guilty Gear: Judgment (2006)'' *''Guilty Gear Dust Strikers (2006-2007)'' Appearance Most notable in Dizzy are her wings, Necro (right) and Undine (left) which are her "systems", and her reptilian tail. The two wings attack and defend alternately, morphing into different forms and acting separately. In some instances, they transform Dizzy's body parts like her arm and her tail. Occasionally, Necro transforms her into a demonic figure. In the memorial book, an early drawing of Dizzy shows her with dragon wings. Dizzy has three main attires. First is her black dress in Guilty Gear X, which has a long skirt that reaches up to the ankle, low laced off-shoulder neckline and fitter sleeves. Her usual outfit, the one she wears during battle, is a tight, provocative suit, with two belts crossed over barely covering her chest area, with her midriff exposed while white, puffy sleeves cover her arms. Her third outfit is her Jellyfish uniform that includes a short sailor top and jeans shorts. Her shoes are the same. Her hair is very long, reaching down to her knees. She is also fond of yellow ribbons, as she has two on her head and one on her tail. Personality With a 3-year existence with most of it spent in a small village and a grove, Dizzy's experience is very limited. She's very gentle, innocent, pure-hearted, and kind to anybody she encounters. However, her immense power and her lack of control of it only causes her grief, as she sees it as a curse. She hates violence with a passion and fears to hurt others, thus she isolated herself. This only caused her more sadness, as she constantly longed for human contact. When she got adopted by the Jellyfish, she found her family and happiness. In the subsequent games, she willingly fights to protect her friends. Dizzy has a hidden realistic side though, as she views the destruction of nature by humans as part of a natural cycle. It is also stated that she is ravenous for knowledge and is excellent in gathering data, evidenced by the number of artwork with Dizzy in a library or holding a book. Sprites Theme Song Dizzy's theme song is "Awe of She" from Guilty Gear X. Trivia Gallery Illustrations Dizzy.png|Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Navigation Category:Characters Category:Guilty Gear Category:Playable Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Non-human Characters Category:Gears Category:Characters from Parts Unknown Category:Jellyfish Pirates Category:Boss Characters Category:Command Type Gears Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Good Characters Category:Criminals Category:Female Characters Category:Pirates Category:Characters Born in December Category:Characters Who Debuted in 2000 Category:Guilty Gear X Characters